


Después de todo

by Bright_Elen



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cassian no está vivo en este fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grieving, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/pseuds/Bright_Elen
Summary: Jyn podía sentir el cristal kyber encajado contra su garganta, como si tuviera un latido propio.Tal vez era de Cassian.





	Después de todo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924419) by [Taeyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyn/pseuds/Taeyn). 



> El español no es mi lengua madre. Si encuentres un error, me agradecería mucho si me digas. 
> 
> Estoy [aquí](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/proto-kitteh) en tumblr.

“Vamos a apagarlo”.

El rostro de Jyn no se cambió. No era la respuesta que esperaba, la única suficientemente dura para ser verdad.

“Fue herido en el acto de servicio,” dijo Jyn, peligrosamente bajo. “Luchando para la causa tuya”.

“Los técnicos no encontraron ningún problema”. El tono de Draven sugería que la discusión era tan arbitraria como la máquina en cuestión. "La memoria y las funciones claves están todas intactas; el informe está en el registro abierto".

“No se necesita un técnico para ver que no es una cuestión de memoria y funciones claves”. Jyn hizo una mueca. Era la táctica equivocada. Es que no podía pensar en la correcta.

“No,” dijo Draven, cambió de marcha a una sonrisa imparcial. “Pero cuando un droide opta por no cooperar, no tiene protocolos de lealtad incorporados y no responde a ningunos estímulos de comunicación- ”

“¿Es ese el discurso que le vas a dar al Consejo?” intervino Jyn, cáustico. “Necesita trabajo.”

Draven la miró, dejó un silencio intencionado. Cuando habló de nuevo, su tono tenía un borde de consideración.

Le dolía lo tanto que quería creerlo.

“K-2SO era el droide de Cassian,” Draven dijo en voz bajo. “Sabíamos este desde el principio. Cassian lo sabía. Los re-programados nunca son apuestos seguros, incluso cuando se han asociado con el agente adecuado.”

“Dale tiempo,” Jyn siseó, perdiendo terreno que no tenía. “Todos ustedes están aquí solamente porque- ”

“-porque el tiempo es lo que nos compraron ustedes,” Draven terminó, un destello de algo más allá del pragmatismo. “Y ahora tenemos una oportunidad. Y me condenaré si esa oportunidad está comprometida por un droide Imperial que nos echa la culpa por la pérdida de Cassian.” Inspiró, una fracción demasiado inflexible. Ella ha tocado la fibra. La apretó.

“No les culpa,” Jyn mintió, sorprendentemente firme. “Está en estado de shock. Sobrecarga de función de protocol induce un medio-apagación en algunos de primera generación de la serie KX. No es exactamente algo que Arakyd Industries quería anunciar, pero lo oirás en cualquier bar”.

Draven se apretó la mandíbula, inescrutable.

“Los técnicos no lo habrían reconocido, los cables de Kay-tu están por todas partes como vamos”.

“Es buena información. Pero la resulta sale lo mismo”.

“No cuando lo reparo”.

Draven soltó una carcajada, ojos entrecerrados. Probando.

“¿Ya eres experta de los droides también?”

“Hay muchas horas muertas entre hipersaltos”. Jyn se encogió de hombros. Tragó.

No estaba convencido. Pero un K-2 funcional era un recurso, y ella había sembrado la duda suficiente.

“Arréglalo para mañana”, dijo Draven. Dejó salir.

Cassian hubiera estado orgulloso.

* * *

“Necesito encontrar a Kay-tu.”

Había un tono de urgencia bajo el agotamiento de Jyn, que estaba a punto de romperse. Bodhi había estado mirando fijamente al techo, se puso tenso y derecho al oírla.

“¿Qué ha pasado?”

Algo en su rostro le dijo que ya lo sabía. Si el piloto y el droide tenían algo en común, parecía ser un hábito de predecir lo peor.

“Tengo que probar que Kay todavía está de nuestro lado.”

Bodhi se estremeció, se recogió las manos por la cara. “El último que lo vi, acababa de golpear una pared del cuarto de Cassian. Dejo una melladura enorme.”

Jyn maldijo en voz baja. Bodhi se abrazó las rodillas.

“El puesto remoto del norte,” dijo abruptamente, ojos sanguinolentos en la luz. “El viejo, con el generador de reserva. Cassian dijo...cuando no podía dormir...”

Su voz se quebró, pero no importaba. Jyn ya estaba a medio camino de la puerta.

* * *

El viento era grosero, con un frío vicioso. Al principio Jyn se forzaba a correr, con los brazos cruzados alrededor de su centro, las manos clavadas en sus mangas. Cuando no podía correr por los escalofríos, apretó la cabeza y contó los pasos de uno a cuatro. En ‘cuatro’ se arriesgaba a una mirada por delante, notaba los marcadores y se decía a sí misma que no era mucho más.

Cuando se olvidó a contar, empezó a preguntarse.

¿Era esto lo que se sentiría?

Había un pinchazo, muy lejos, su piel estaba cruda y entumecida. Tenía los ojos llorosos y la boca seca. Sus pulmones ardían. Podía sentir el cristal kyber encajado contra su garganta, como si tuviera un latido propio.

Tal vez era de Cassian.

Jyn sonrió, se cayó lentamente de rodillas. En el blanco, vio una figura.

“De todas las ideas malas-” K-2 exclamó.

Ella no oyó lo demás.

* * *

Jyn recobró la consciencia a un zumbido, el crujido de un saco de dormir de emergencia en su pecho. El suelo era duro, la grava se clavaba en su espalda. El espacio brillaba cuando intentó sentarse, pero reconoció el interior del refugio, el generador funcionando en modo de espera.

“No te muevas,” K-2 dijo secamente. “No quiero que te desmayes antes de que tenga la oportunidad de decirte lo furioso que estoy.”

“Kay-tu,” Jyn murmuró, una sonrisita en la boca. “Has vuelto a hablar.”

“¿Por qué estás aquí?” Kay entonó. “¿Tienes alguna idea de cuáles eran tus probabilidades de sobrevivir, si no te hubiera encontrado?”

“Puedo formular un hipótesis,” Jyn aflojó la cabeza en el suelo. La figura de Kay-tu se estaba desdibujando y, por alguna razón, ella podía sentir la mano del droide en la suya.

“Más que ciento ochenta y siete investigaciones han mostrado,” dijo K-2, retirándose cuando ella lo notó, “Que el contacto físico puede ser un factor instrumental en la recuperación humana. Especialmente en la etapa altamente crítica.”

Los dedos de Jyn se movieron sin nada para agarrar, ella clavó sus uñas en su palma para detenerlos.

“¿Cafecito con los droides medicales?” ella trató. Era débil, pero era algo.

“Aprendizaje básico para trabajar con Cassian,” el droide dijo bruscamente. “Hace tantas decisiones ridículas como tú”.

Ya sea por el alivio de encontrar a Kay o por una lluvia de choque, la mención del nombre de Cassian trajo lágrimas sorprendentemente rápidas a los ojos de Jyn. La palabra _hace_ fue suficiente para derramarlas sobre el borde.

“Lo siento,” K-2 dijo rápidamente. “Lo siento por decir eso”.

“Es cierto,” Jyn río, el eco más como un sollozo. “Habría estado de acuerdo.”  

Kay-tu bajó la cabeza, se estremeció un brazo. Por un momento, Jyn pensaba que tomara su mano de nuevo, pero en vez de esto se encorvó el cuerpo.

“Escuché que hoy golpeaste una pared,” Jyn logró. Su voz sonaba agrietada y pegajosa, pero Kay estaba acostumbrado a leer entre líneas.

_El droide de Cassian._

“Sí,” K-2 dijo cuidadosamente, negociando la palabra como una mina terrestre. “Observó a Cassian hacer esto una vez, cuando estaba muy molesto.”

“¿Se sintió mejor?”

“No.”

“¿Te sientes mejor?”

“No,” K-2 dijo, mordaz.

Jyn asintió, cerró los ojos. Podía sentir el aumento de su pecho con cada inhalación, sus costillas magulladas y huecas.

“Sigue hablando conmigo,” K-2 dijo después de un segundo, su modulación inusualmente pellizcada. “Hablar aumenta significativamente tus probabilidades de estar consciente”.

Jyn no podía decir si hablaba con ironía. _No te preocupes,_ era lo que intentaba decir.

“No te vayas,” era lo que salió.

El droide le miró a ella, no hizo ningún reflejo físico. Habría considerado la posibilidad. A ella le ahorró el porcentaje.

“Te daré la unidad de memoria,” K-2 dijo después de un momento. Despacio, Jyn se sacudió la cabeza, lágrimas filtrándose entre el cabello.

“No necesito las memorias,” susurró. “Necesito a alguien quien sepa lo que es recordar.”

Kay-tu se dio la vuelta.

“Pareces mucho a él, ¿sabes?” Hizo una pausa y se pasó una mano por su pecho. Era un gesto extraño y autoconsciente, curiosamente doloroso.

“Le dije a Draven que estás en una especie de sobrecarga técnica,” Jyn dijo, su risa embotada y estrangulada. “Sólo tienes que confirmarlo. Decir que estás reparado”.

“Por suerte el farol es mi fuerte,” K-2 balbuceó. No estaba muy entretenido, pero Jyn reconoció el esfuerzo.

“¿Crees en la Fuerza?”

Sus dedos aflojaron la cuerda en su cuello, el cristal pesado de repente. Ella lo pesó en su mano, buscó a la mano de Kay.

“No creía.” El kyber resplandeció en su palma, una pequeña cosa que se desvaneció. Dejó los dedos extendidos, como si un solo movimiento pudiera romperla. “Ahora tengo que creer.”

Cuando Kay-tu atenuó los ojos, Jyn cerró los suyos.

“A veces,” ella murmulló, la sonrisa más facil ahora. “Cuando estoy agotada, herida, o media muerta, el cristal siente cálido.” Esperó la réplica, pero no llegó ninguna.

“Enciéndelo,” Kay dijo suavemente.

Jyn tomó su mano con las suyas y cerró los dedos de Kay alrededor del collar.

“Guárdalo un rato,” dijo, cuidadosamente reforzó su agarre cuando Kay vaciló. “Guárdalo bien.”

Sus manos se agarraron hasta que Jyn se durmió, su temperatura corporal vuelta por fin a lo normal. Luego, con cuidado, Kay-tu envolvió el collar junto a su procesador central, el espacio vacío donde había retirado su tarjeta de datos Imperial.

Había un espacio vacío al lado de Jyn.

“Estoy aquí,” él dijo en voz baja.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de la autora original:  
> aaa algunas veces escribo algo triste, pero ojalá que no demasiado triste...:3 muchísimas gracias por leer, comentarios y kudos siempre me entantan <3


End file.
